ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Xuanyin
}} Senior Mu Xuanyin (By Yun Che) Ice Immortal of the North |Status = ��Deceased�� |Killed By = Long Bai |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 10,000+ |Eyes = Blue |Hair = Lustrous White w/ Blue Glow (Ice Phoenix) Black (Normal) |Bloodline = Ice Phoenix |Relatives = Father and Mother (Deceased) Mu Bingyun (Younger Sister) |Master(s) = Unnamed Master (Deceased) |Disciple(s) = Ke’er (Former) Hanyan (Former) Yun Che (Former) Mu Feixue (Former) |Enemies = Gu Zhu Yun Qianying Xing Juekong Luo Guxie |Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Laws = Water |Legacies = Ice Phoenix Legacy |Occupation =(Former) Realm King of Snow Song Realm (Former) Sect Master of Divine Ice Phoenix Sect |Affiliation = Snow Song Realm Divine Ice Phoenix Sect |Region = Eastern Divine Region |Realm = Snow Song Realm |Continent = Ice Phoenix Region |First Appearance = Chapter 979 |Last Appearance = Chapter 1531 }} Mu Xuanyin was the Realm King of the Snow Song Realm and Sect Master of the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. The soul of the Ice Phoenix resides in her body and she is the first person in the history of Snow Song Realm to cultivate the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon to its completion. She is capable of sealing wide areas of land in ice with just a flick of her fingers. Appearance She has long hair that stretches all the way to her waist and it has a special kind of icy color. It isn’t pure white but a lustrous white that is freckled with icy crystals and gleaming with a bit of light blue. Her hair is dazzlingly beautiful beneath the sunlight. Her beautiful face, slightly slanted crescent brows, misty eyes, and gentle light pink colored lips could bewitch the soul and contained an indescribable charm. Her figure is alluring to the extreme. A snow colored ribbon is tied around her willow-thin waist and the snow robes covering her chest looks so round and full it is as if something would burst out of its trappings at any moment. The buttocks beneath her slim waist are also rounder and firmer. Her entire body was dripping with a kind of allure and charm that ate away at both bones and souls. Personality Heartless This is the personality she exudes as the Sect Master and Realm King. She rules with complete authority and an iron fist. She will heartlessly kill anybody that opposes her. If someone angers her or disrespects her, she will not hesitate to kill them. Seductive She sometimes shows a playful and seductive personality. Although she would not exhibit the slightest bit of profound energy and yet her alluring body, charming smile, and pleasant voice would be seductive to the extreme. She likes to occasionally tease Yun Che with her seduction and put him in difficult situations. Protective But above everything, she is very protective toward the people she truly cares about. She did not hesitate to use the best medicines of the sect for Mu Bingyun when she is poisoned, but also injured the 3 Flame God Realm Sect Masters and destroyed 13 smaller star realms that the Flame God Realm controlled as revenge. After she took Yun Che as her disciple, she cared about him greatly. She did not hesitate to kill Mu Sushan and Mu Fengshu for the sake of hiding his relationship with Star God Realm. She gave the Buddha Heart Lotus of Nine Resurrections that she had grown for 9000 years to Yun Che instead. She put her life on the line to kill the Ancient Horned Dragon for him. Even after Yun Che ran away, she still searched for the ingredients to the Universe Penta Jade Pellet for him. Background She was the Realm King of Snow Song Realm. Even though she was born in a middle star realm, her natural aptitude was extremely impressive, shocking the entire Realm of the Gods during Divine Tribulation Realm as she flawlessly went through four rounds of tribulation lightning. In the end, she became the only person to achieve the Divine Master Realm in all nine hundred thousand years of the Snow Song Realm’s history. Having succeeded as the Snow Song Realm King for over ten thousand years, she was immovable. Her profound strength was enough to rival Realm Kings from the High-Rank Star Realms. Plotline Mu Xuanyin decided to hold a competition to select her new direct disciple in order to prepare for the next Profound God Convention that was certain to be special. The original candidates were either Mu Feixue or Mu Hanyi but Yun Che barged his way into the competition and ended up becoming her disciple. After she realized Yun Che was the inheritor of the Evil God Legacy she decided to fully commit to training him. She wanted to fulfill his desire to achieve Divine Tribulation Realm and attend the Profound God Convention. She gave him one whole drop of divine blood. She allowed Yun Che to use the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake without restriction as his cultivation ground. She also taught him Moon Splitting Cascade as an alternative to Star God's Broken Shadow. She wanted to raise Yun Che's profound strength in a short time by giving him the virgin yin of the female disciples of the sect to Yun Che. However, he refused this method so she had to resort to trying to obtain the Universe Penta Jade Pellet. The Universe Penta Jade Pellet required an ancient dragon heart so Mu Xuanyin decided to go slay the Ancient Horned Dragon in the Flame God Realm. She was gravely injured due to there being two Divine Master dragons instead of one. She was unconscious while Yun Che cured her of Horned Dragon's Blood by having sex with her. When she woke up she found out Yun Che had ran away and she was extremely angry. She quickly realized that he had not only completed cured her but also given her a tremendous boost to her profound strength through the awakening of her Ice Phoenix Bloodline. She forgave him and searched for his whereabouts, finally finding him in the Illusory Sea Ancient Realm. Because of Yun Che's rapid advancement due to taking her virgin yin, she was able to train Yun Che to 1st Level Divine Tribulation Realm without using the Universe Penta Jade Pellet over a period of two years. She let him attend the Profound God Convention while she stayed behind because she did not want to attract unwanted attention to her sudden increase in strength. She considers Yun Che the most important person in her life and to revenge his death, she destroyed the cultivation of the Star God Emperor, Xing Juekong but didn't take his life because she didn't want to go easy on him. She left him kneeling in front of the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake where Yun Che stayed for the longest time. After Yun Che's death, she visited the Blue Pole Star in order to tell Yun Che's family news about his death and help them in the cultivation by leaving them enough Heavenly Lake Jade Pellet to let them thrive for the rest of their lives. She was surprised when she saw Yun Che alive and even reunited with his daughter Yun Wuxin. Although she promised herself to stay away from the Blue Pole Star and let Yun Che life his peaceful life with his family, she still visited Blue Pole Star several times and even saw when Yun Che used his Darkness Profound Strength. When Yun Che returned to the Realm of the Gods and visited Snow Song Realm, she announced Yun Che is no longer her disciple because her feelings for Yun Che didn't match to those between master-disciple, but lovers. She wanted Yun Che to marry Shui Meiyin because she thought Yun Che at least owes Shui Meiyin that and on the other hand we find out from Mu Bingyun's confession to Yun Che that Mu Xuanyin envies Shui Meiyin a lot. After that Yun Che meets with Mu Xuanyin and for the first time holds her in his arms calling her 'Xuanyin' not 'Honored Master'. He asked her to accompany him to say goodbye to Jie Yuan and Mu Xuanyin agrees and as Yun Che considered her one of his women, he told her that later they should visit his parents. When Yun Che left the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake, Mu Xuanyin didn't want to meet him because she was freed from the control of the Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit and could finally make her own decisions. Later when Yun Che was going to be killed by Xia Qingyue, she appeared and saved him, sacrificing her life in order to give Yun Che opportunity to escape. Yun Che put her corpse in the Coffin of Eternity and returned it to the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake. Shortly after Yun Che put the coffin and left the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake, a strange phenomenon appeared on the lake in the form of an Ice Phoenix pattern. Trivia * She has a mount that is a Frost Dragon and is known as the Saint Dragon. * Her sword Sound Butterfly Blade was given to her by her mother. * She is the character with the biggest boobs introduced so far. * She has two extreme personalities which are polar opposites of each other. *In the place where Buddha Heart Lotus of Nine Resurrections was placed, after using it on Yun Che, she put the Feathered Ice Spirit Flower that Yun Che gave to her. *She lost her Ice Phoenix Vital Yin to Yun Che when she was affected by the blood of the Ancient Horned Dragon. *Even though profound practitioners can clean themselves using profound strength, she still likes to take baths. *Her father and mother were killed by Devils. *Her favourite colour is blue. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Realm King Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Water Laws Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Sect Master Category:Harem Category:Deceased